The Assistant
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Chrissy Matthews is Randy Orton's personal assistant. Will there sexual tentions towards each other finally get the best of them.


Chrissy Matthews had been Randy Orton's assistant for seven months. It was an easy job. All she had to do was keep track of his appointments and tell him when they were. She had gotten the job fresh out of college. She was twenty-three when she graduated and needed the job experience. She was at the arena and had to tell Randy about an appointment that was just added on to his schedule for tomorrow. She knocked on his locker room door. There was no answer. She went in.

"Randy?" She sat on the couch. After a few minutes she saw Randy come out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Chrissy."

"Oh I'm sorry Randy."

"It's alright." "What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Um I came in here to tell you something."

"Ok." He said trying not to laugh.

"I can't remember." "I'll come back."

"Ok." She came back ten minutes later. Randy was dressed.

"I remember now." "You have a meeting with Vince at three o' clock tomorrow."

"Ok thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you're done checking me out now?"

"What?"

"Don't be embarrassed." "It's not like I've never done it to you."

"You have?"

"Yeah you've just never seen me."

"When was the last time?"

"Yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"You're Randy Orton and I'm me." "I'm not rich I'm not a celebrity."

"No you're not." He stood up and started walking towards her. "You're sexy, you're gorgeous." "You have a fantastic body." He was right in front of her now. "Amazing lips." They were about to kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Well I better go." She left.

The next morning her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hey Randy."

"The first I have to do starts at ten right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"That's my job."

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be late a lot."

"Probably." "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night they were at the arena. She went into his locker room. It was the first time they'd seen each other all day.

"Hi. She said.

"Hi Chrissy."

"How'd every go today?"

"Good." "I wanna talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No I just wanna talk about last night."

"Ok."

"Come sit down." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry we got interrupted."

"It's not your fault."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I wanna make up for last night." They looked at each other. Randy's cell phone rang. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. "Hello?"

After the show they were riding back to the hotel together like they always did. They were stopped at a red light. Randy looked over at Chrissy he was staring at her legs.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"What?"

"Now you're starting to sound like me." The light turned green. After a few minutes they stopped at a red light again. "Randy."

"What?" She leaned over and kissed him. It broke for second then they kissed. He picked her up and put her on his lap facing him. He broke from her lips and kissed her down neck. They heard a horn beep. They laughed. She got back in her seat and they started driving again.

They got back to the hotel and got on elevator. There were a lot of people there.

"Chrissy come back to my room with me." Randy whispered.

"Ok." She whispered back.

They went to his room.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he pulled her close to him.

"Right here." They kissed. It became passionate very quickly. Randy started kissing her down her neck again. Slowly he began to unbutton her shirt. Kissing every spot that he unbuttoned. She moaned. After it was unbuttoned she slipped out of it and took off his shirt. As they kissed again he unzipped her skirt and pulled down her panties. As she pulled down his pants and boxers he undid her bra. They laid down on the bed. Randy kissed her down her body stopping at her chest. She moaned. She felt his hand inside her. "Mmmmm." She moaned. He came back up to her lips and they kissed. "Randy." She moaned against his lips. He took his hand out and slipped inside her. They started to move. "Chrissy." He groaned. "Randy, mmmmm, more." He moved faster. They kissed. "Oh god." She moaned against his lips. "Chrissy I want you." He groaned. "Randy don't stop." They kissed. "Oh Chrissy." He groaned. "Randy ohhhh, god Randy." She moaned giving in. "Chrissy, oh fuck." He groaned giving in.


End file.
